


Getaway Car

by supervengerslock



Series: Hey, Stephen [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ANGST ANGSTY ANGST BOUT TO MAKE Y’ALL REAL SAD IM SO SORRY, Breakups, Christine is the only one with a brain cell, F/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Nat and Tony are not supportive, Reader is sad, Stephen Is A Dumbass, Wong see everything, everyone’s favorite dumbass couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supervengerslock/pseuds/supervengerslock
Summary: Snippets from Y/N and Stephen’s relationship pre and post-break up. Takes place between exile and Hey, Stephen
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Reader, Stephen Strange/You
Series: Hey, Stephen [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463464
Kudos: 5





	Getaway Car

Should’ve known I’d be the first to leave, think bout the place where you first met me..

“UGH!” Y/N sighed, hiding her face in the couch. “I can never show my face in public ever again!”

“Don’t be so dramatic, Y/N,” Natasha says, filing her nails on the floor. “The article can’t be that bad!”

Y/N opens the magazine. “Y/N Stark, daughter of Stark Industries founder and member of the Avengers, Tony Stark, was seen getting into a car with an unknown man a few nights ago.”

“So?”

“The title of the article is Y/N Stark is cheating on Captain America. They think I’m a whore, Nat.”

“Y/N, literally nothing in these gossip mags are true,” Natasha says, taking the magazine from her friend.

“But what if…”

“Do you want to tell your dad?” Nat asks. Y/N shakes her head. “Then just let it go. Your reputation is safe. As far as the public is concerned, you’re the Virgin Mary.”

Y/N laughs. “Well, that’s not true.” Her phone starts to vibrate and Y/N starts texting at lightning speed.

“Who are you texting?” Nat asks.

“Stephen, he’s on his lunch break.”

“Y/N…”

“Nat, come on, I like him! And he’s such a great guy!” Y/N says.

“I just don’t want you rushing into things and getting your heart broken.”

“I won’t!” Y/N exclaims. “It’s like, when I saw him, everything changed. I felt this instant connection..”

“Y/N, soulmates aren’t real.”

“Says you,” Y/N says. She looks down at her phone. “Shush! He’s calling me!”

“Put it on speaker!” Nat exclaims. Y/N nods before answering the call and doing exactly that.

“Hey, Stephen.”

“Hey, beautiful. How are you?”

“I’m great, just hanging out with Natasha. How’s your day?”

“I have back to back surgeries. I’m lucky I got the time to talk to you.”

“Ok well, please take care of yourself,” Y/N says.

“Bye”

“You sure you’re not using him for a rebound?” Natasha asks.

“Nat! That’s horrible!”

“Hey, I was just asking,” she says. “It’s just that… getting into a relationship so soon after the breakup with Steve… I know I said the gossip mags are stupid but people will talk.”

“Steve’s with his whore right now, Why can’t I be with someone?”

“Y/N, you’ve known him for a week. How much do you know about him?” Nat asks.

“He’s a neurosurgeon, he’s from Nebraska, his parents own a farm..he owns a lamborghini..”

“Wow, four things… just be cautious is all I ask.”

“Of course, Nat.”

~

And she wasn’t. She completely ignored Nat’s advice. And then everything came crashing down.

Stephen cursed under his breath, unlocking the door to his apartment. In the solitude of his apartment, he was finally able to release his frustration. He threw a vase and it crashed on the floor, shattering into little pieces. He picked up a throw pillow off the couch and screamed into, setting it back down before he felt something stuck writhing the couch. A watch.

He pulled it out of the couch to look at it. Time will tell how much I love you. Tears sprung in his eyes, he couldn’t bear to part with it. It was the last piece he had of her. But he also couldn’t bear to look at it. So, he tucked it deep within a drawer for safe keeping.

~

Stephen was studying in the Kamar-taj library. He’d been there for a month and Y/N hadn’t talked to him since that first day.

Y/N was looking through the shelves and Stephen looked up and caught her eye. She looked away quickly before hurrying away.

“Y/N, why won’t you talk to me?” Stephen asked as he followed her through the library.

“Because I have nothing to say,” she replies.

“Look, I don’t know what happened, why you suddenly hate me. But I’m sorry for whatever I did,” he says. “I’ll leave you alone if you want.”

Don’t go. “But I don’t hate you,” she says under her breath as he walks away.

Stephen was sick of it. Two months of this crap. Why did Y/N hate him so much? He decides to catch her in the library and get her to explain.

He entered the library and saw her. He stormed up to her.

“Y/N, we need to talk.”

She sighs. “What?”

“What happened?” he asks. “What changed between us? Why did you break up with me?”

“I’m sorry, why did I what?” she asks.

“You broke up with me. It was right after your surgery… You said it was because of my reputation.”

“I told you a billion times, I didn’t care about your stupid reputation!” she exclaims, receiving a shush from Wong, as they were in the library.

Stephen rolls his eyes. “That’s not what happened,” she insists.

“Well, indulge me then..”

~

Y/N was in her room, she’d come home from the hospital that morning, she was pronounced untreatable (at least by surgical means) by Stephen’s colleague and referred to physical therapy.

She was staring at her phone, waiting for it to ring as Tony entered the room.

“Hey, pumpkin. What are you doing?” Tony asks.

“You were right, Dad. Stephen was just using me for fame,” she says, looking up at her father with tears in her eyes.

“Oh, pumpkin.. I’m so sorry,” he says, trying to comfort his daughter.

“No you’re not. This is exactly what you wanted,” she says. “If I could get up, I would storm out.”

“Pumpkin, I would never want to hurt you,” Tony says.

“Just leave me alone, I’m tired,” she replies, getting back under the covers in her bed. Tony exits the bedroom.

“So, you think I was a big jerk,” Stephen says, bringing her out of the flashback.

“I still think you’re a big jerk, actually.”

“Regardless, we need to get on the same page,” he says. “I’ll tell you my side.”

~

“Stephen, you should call her,” Christine says in the break room.

“No,” Stephen says flatly. He couldn’t. He just couldn’t.

Christine rolls her eyes. “That pride will get the best of you someday,” she says, stirring her coffee.

He scoffs. “Why should I call her? She broke up with me because of my reputation. She thinks I’m some arrogant jerk, I’ll show her an arrogant jerk.”

He stands and walks out of the room and Christine sighs. “This cannot go well.”

~

Y/N was sitting on the couch with Pepper, who was staying with her for the day while her dad took care of some business. Pepper was flipping through the channels and passed by CNN, where she saw a familiar face.

“Go back!” Y/N exclaims, and Pepper puts it back on CNN.

“We’re here with Doctor Stephen Strange, the man who performed the life-saving operation on Miss Y/N Stark, daughter of Tony Stark. How are you doing today, Doctor?”

Stephen chuckles on the screen. He was wearing a nice suit, new, probably. His hair was freshly trimmed, his face clean shaven, yet her eyes kept going to the watch on his wrist. The one from her.

“I’m doing fine, Jim.”

“And how is Miss Stark’s recovery going?”

“That’s confidential, doctor-patient confidentiality and all.”

“And the fact that he gave my case to another doctor,” Y/N says.

“I can change it,” Pepper says.

“No, I want to watch,” Y/N huffs, she crosses her arms over her chest.

“Doctor Strange, rumor has it that you and Miss Stark have a… special relationship.”

Stephen takes a moment to respond. “Y/N has been a good friend of mine for the past few months.”

“And was it hard, operating on her, since you had this personal relationship?”

“No, I don’t let my emotions get in the way of my work,” Stephen answers.

“Of anything, really,” Y/N comments.

“What did you see in this guy?” Pepper asks. “He seems like a class A jerk.”

“He was super sweet. I don’t know what changed,” Y/N replies. “I guess he cares more about his work than he does about me.”

“Well, that’s all the time we have, thank you, Doctor Stephen Strange!”

~

“You know, she probably saw that,” Christine says as Stephen walks off the set of the news show.

“Oh, I’m counting on it.”

Christine rolls her eyes. “Why?”

“She thinks I’m a workaholic jerk with an inflated ego, so I’m becoming exactly who she thought I was.”

“What is that going to accomplish?” Christine asks.

“You just don’t understand,” he says before walking off.

“Why are men so stupid?” Christine asks.

~

“So, you only acted like an arrogant jerk to get back at me?” Y/N asks.

“Yes.”

“That is the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“I know, I wasn’t thinking,” Stephen replies.

“Clearly.”

“So, are we good?” Stephen asks.

“We’re good,” Y/N replies.

“So, are we… back together?” Stephen asks.

Y/N sighs. “Stephen, I think one of the problems with our initial relationship was rushing into everything so soon after Steve and I broke up. I think we should just try being friends.”

“So, in other words, you’re over me?” he asks.

“Why, make me sound like a bitch, why don’t you?” Y/N asks. The two of them laugh.

~

Y/N say in her room, alone. She wanted to tell him so many things, that she still loved him, that she missed him, but she couldn’t. What if she got hurt again? What if this was all an act?

Friends. She could try being friends. Maybe even trust him again. Someday.

It was all his fault. Of course, Stephen should’ve known that the entire act was a bad idea from the get go. He should’ve listened to Christine, and just called her. He’s been so angry for so long, for nothing.

He caused her so much pain, which he promised he’d never do. She was over him. And he… He would never be over her.


End file.
